


The Split

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Smiths
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Steven and Johnny 'split up'.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Split

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't really happen, i'm just thinking of things xx

It was a nice night in London on the second of January, 1987; cool with clear skies, stars shining brightly. Steven and Johnny were at the hottest restaurant in the city; they'd only gotten in because of they were two parts of The Smiths. Johnny had suggested he and Steven go out together, have dinner and go to the cinema before going for a walk. 

"So which film would you like to see after this?" Johnny asked Steven before taking a bite of filet mignon.

"I was thinking Dirty Dancing, what do you say?" Johnny nodded as Steven sipped on his Cognac.

"That sounds lovely to me." Once the two were finished, they hopped in a taxi and were off to the cinema.

-

The film had finished and Johnny and Steven were on a walk in a somewhat secluded part of the city when Steven finally couldn't hide what he was feeling.

"I love you." He blurted out, and Johnny smiled.

"Well I love you too, Moz." Steven bit his lip and shook his head.

"No, I-I love you. I really, really love you." The smile fell from Johnny's face and he blankly stared at Steven.

"You're joking right? This isn't funny." Steven looked into Johnny's eyes before stepping forward and grabbing the sides of his face, pulling him into a passionate, sloppy kiss. Johnny pulled away and wiped his mouth off in disgust.

"What the FUCK Steven?!" Steven felt tears welling in his eyes and he parted his mouth, thinking of what to say.

"This was a date, wasn't it?" Johnny quickly shook his head.

"Of course not, you're my best friend not my boyfriend!" Steven pressed his lips together as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Johnny... I love you. I really do." Johnny scoffed, appalled by the words that were spewing out of Steven's delicate mouth.

"Well I don't. I loved you like a brother, not as a lover. You're crazy." Loved? The word sent daggers into Steven's heart and his lower lip shook as he tried not to ball.

"Here's some money, get your own taxi. I can't be around you right now." Johnny shoved a few pounds into Steven's hand and walked off. Steven bit his lip and started to cry; he really did think Johnny loved him too.


End file.
